Many modern business intelligence applications employ a distributed computing environment designed to, for example, improve business productivity and decision making activities by supporting the collection, integration, analysis, and presentation of business-related data. For example, the BusinessObjects™ Enterprise business intelligence platform includes a variety of servers, implemented as services in a Microsoft Windows™ environment, to perform data collection, integration, analysis, and presentation. Additionally, utilities such as a Central Configuration Manager (CCM) and a Central Management Console (CMC) are provided to support BusinessObjects™ server manipulation, such as server stopping and starting and/or disabling and enabling. For example, a first server may need to be stopped to allow the server to be renamed, relocated, reconfigured, etc., with the first server being restarted thereafter. Additionally, in such an example, a second server may need to be disabled to prevent it from receiving and responding to service requests while manipulation of the first server is taking place, with the second server to be enabled after the first server has been restarted.